Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 003
A Duel In Love (Japanese: エトワール・サイバー Etoile Cyber) is the third episode of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. It aired in Japan October 20, 2004. It aired in the US on October 12, 2005. Synopsis One day, during class, Alexis impressed Dr. Crowler with her knowledge of cards. Afterwards, Crowler wanted Syrus to tell him about Field Spells, but when Syrus couldn’t answer, Jaden stood up to Crowler and pointed out how he beat him in a duel. Crowler couldn’t stand having Jaden in the school and decided to devise a plan to get him expelled. Later, Syrus and Jaden were in Professor Banner’s class. Syrus thanked Jaden for sticking up for him. Meanwhile, Crowler was writing a letter and then sealed the envelope with a kiss. While the students were in gym class, Crowler put the letter with Jaden’s shoes, but the locker belonged to Syrus. After he read the letter, Syrus believed that Alexis was in love with him. The letter said to meet her behind the girl’s dormitory at midnight. That night, Jaden went to his dorm room, and Chumley explained that Syrus left a little while ago. He was crossing the lake, by boat, towards the dormitory. Meanwhile, Crowler hid in the bushes behind the dormitory. He planned to take a picture of Jaden trespassing and breaking school rules, so that he would be expelled. Alexis and her two friends decided to chill out in the hot tub. Alexis talked about how it was cool that Jaden stood up to Crowler. She wanted to duel him herself and find out how good he really is. While outside, Syrus showed up and Crowler was disappointed to find out that his plan backfired. The girls caught Syrus and he explained to Alexis about the letter. It was obvious to her that someone set Syrus up, but she decided to use the situation to her advantage. Meanwhile, Jaden received an anonymous e-mail saying to come to the girl’s dorm if he wants to see Syrus again. Jaden came and Alexis challenged him to a duel. If he wins, Alexis and her friends won’t report Syrus to the chancellor. Jaden agreed and was ready to duel. Afterwards, Alexis kept up her end of the deal and let the two friends go. Jaden hoped to duel Alexis again sometime, especially since it was such a close duel. After they left, one of Alexis’ friends was starting to suspect that Alexis had a crush on Jaden. As for Crowler, he was angry that his plan failed, but he vowed to find some way to get rid of Jaden. Characters * Jeff Woodlock (Jaden Yuki) * Priscilla Everett (Alexis Rhodes) * Wayne Grayson (Syrus Truesdale) * Scottie Ray (Zane Truesdale) * Anthony Salerno (Chazz Princeton) * Eric Stuart (Bastion Misawa) * Sean Schemmel (Vellian Crowler) * Veronica Taylor (Ms. Dorothy) = Guest Stars = * Wayne Grayson (Professor Lyman Banner) * Eddie Paulson (Chumley Huffington) * Bella Hudson (Miss Fonda Fontaine) Duel Jaden Yuki vs. Alexis Rhodes Duel starts (Jaden 4000 points and Alexis 4000 points) Jaden's opening hand is Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Kishido Spirit, Elemental Hero Clayman, and 1 UNKNOWN Card. Alexis' opening hand is Raregold Armor, Polymerization, Fusion Gate, Mind on Air, and Etoile Cyber (Variant art). Alexis goes first. She draws Doble Passé. Alex Normal Summons Etoile Cyber (1200/1600) in attack position and set a Spell/Trap card. This ends her turn. Jaden draws and Normal Summons Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) in attack position. Jaden attacks the attack positioned Etoile Cyber but Alexis activates the Trap Doble Passé. Due to the effect of Doble Passé, Jaden's attack becomes a direct attack on Alexis' Life Points (Alexis' Life Points decrease by 1600 points to 2400 points total) and then Etoile Cyber attacks Jaden's Life Points directly. Due to Etoile Cyber effect her attack increases to 1800 points (Jaden's Life Points decrease by 1800 points to 2200 points total). Jaden's turn ends. Alexis draws and Normal Summons Blade Skater (1400/1500) in Attack position. She activates Polymerization and sacrifices the Fusion-material monsters Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to Fusion Summon Cyber Blader (2100/800) in attack position. Alexis attacks and destroys the attack positioned Elemental Hero Sparkman with Cyber Blader (Jaden's Life Points decrease by 500 points to 1700 points total). Her turn ends Jaden draws and activates Fusion Gate. He sacrifices the fusion material monsters Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix from his hand to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200). Jaden activates Kishido Spirit. He attacks the attack positioned Cyber Blader with Elemental Hero Flame Wingman but due to the effect of Kishido Spirit and Cyber Blader no damage is done to either player and both monsters remain on the field. Jaden's turn ends. Alexis draws and equips Fusion Weapon to Cyber Blader. She then attacks the attack positioned Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and destroys him (Jaden's Life Points decrease by 1500 points to 200 points total). Her turn ends. Jaden draws Monster Reborn but Normal Summons Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) in Attack position then activates Monster Reborn to return Elemental Hero Sparkman to the field in attack position. Jaden sacrifices the fusion material monsters Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Clayman to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500) in Attack position. Due to the effect of Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, Cyber Blader is sent directly to the Graveyard. He then attacks Alexis directly (Alexis' Life Points decrease by 2400 points to 0). Duel ends with Jaden victorious. (Jaden 200 points vs. Alexis 0 points) Featured Cards * Elemental Hero Avian * Elemental Hero Clayman * Elemental Hero Sparkman * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman * Elemental Hero Thunder Giant * Fusion Gate * Kishido Spirit * Etoile Cyber (variant art) * Doble Passé *NEW (Anime Only) * Blade Skater * Cyber Blader * Polymerization * Fusion Weapon * Raregold Armor * Mind on Air Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes